The Big News: Alfred & Arthur
by Vani Jane
Summary: CH. 6! Alfred and Arthur have now come to terms but have they really grasped what's really going on? Arthur is pregnant, but can they really handle the pregnancy - and parenthood? MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Amidst the chaos that I am currently facing since about five seconds ago (as I write this), I actually got an idea for a fic. And worse, it's a humor fic. Anyway, cyber life has nothing to do with my personal life (even though personal life butts in most of the time). Here's the short fic – **read and enjoy**, _I hope_. **Don't forget to review, please! No flames but critique's are very much welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Crack, Plot What Plot, Male Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**"****The Big News"**

It was a peaceful Sunday night before the hectic Monday morning and Alfred was currently enjoying his dinner of cheese burgers, french fries and liters of Coke in his living room as he watched a comedy film on HBO entitled _Dyuno_.

He was alone during this peaceful Sunday because Tony had to fly back to his galaxy – something about his laundry or something, but Alfred didn't mind. He actually missed having some alone time with himself – not that he didn't like Tony's company, he was fond of his alien friend.

He laughed at a scene from the movie and nearly choked himself with the fries – thankfully, the two litter bottle of Coke was within his reach and he drank it to push down the fries.

"Whew!" He exhaled in relief, wiping invisible sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Almost got effed up there! Wouldn't be cool if an awesome hero like me died from choking on a french fry!"

He laughed to himself but this time made sure he wasn't eating as he did.

Now, he placed all his attention on the movie on his fifty-inch flat screen TV. He could feel that this was one of those bomb shell scenes-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Absentmindedly, Alfred reached for the cordless burger phone and pressed it to his ear, "Yo, yo, yo, this is awesome me speaking, what can I do for ya?"

"Alfred!"

"Oh, hey, Artie!" Alfred beamed as he heard the Englishman's snobby voice while he munched on the fries. "It's a real shocker you're callin' me – or may be you just missed me so much that you can't wait until the meeting tomorrow? But that's cool, 'coz I miss you, too. Say, you've got HBO there in your country, right? There's this really cool film showing, it's called _Dyu_-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"..."

"Hold on for a sec." Alfred said and turned the volume down on his television, "There, I lowered the volume – now, what did you just say? 'Coz it sounded almost like what Dyuno just said on HBO-"

"Blister it, Alfred, I am _not _showing up for the damned meeting tomorrow because I am bloody preg—oh, damn, I-I need to—"

"...Oh, shit." Alfred cursed, he broke the burger phone from gripping it too tightly. He needed to get to England – the country and the man – immediately!

He jumped off of the leather couch, ran to the kitchen and grabbed the fruit bowl phone then called the base.

"Dude, I need whatever fast stork—I mean, plane you got there. Jizz it up—I mean, _fill_ it up! I need to get to my uke—I mean, the UK up the ass—I mean, real fast!"

"_Sir, did you just admit to being so impatient that you're going to fly across the world just to bang your uke who's __Mr. Britain?" _Replied a female's voice (probably a fangirl).

"This is a fucking international emergency, ya asshole! Get me the fastest jet that can fly me to the UK! God dammit! I don't need your useless chatter!"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **There **might** be more chapters coming up – but it's not a continuation of Alfred and Arthur, it's going to be of other pairs placed in a similar situation. XD

Thanks a bunch for reading this crack fic! **Please don't forget to review** – like, tell me if I should do the other couples too or something. :D

_BTW, just to make it clear – I'm not the one who got pregant or got someone pregnant. It was just one of my old college friends._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** For the love of USUK and because we're studying Pregnancy for my Dev. Psych. class, I decided to continue this fic. But it really doesn't seem to have a plot – it's all humour. Now, to everyone who has read the previous chapter, thanks for reading! And to those who had faved, thank you very much! X3 **Enjoy the second chappy!** **Don't forget to review, please! No flames but critique's are very much welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Crack, Plot What Plot, Male Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur"**

Arthur was currently bent down on the toilet bowl, puking his guts out. There were numerous rolls of toilet paper around him, most of them were empty, as well as rags and towels. There were also a dozen small boxes scattered around him with colourful pink and white or lavender and pink prints.

He had been having the case of morning sickness for a few days now and he had thought that may be the English food was finally getting to his system – everybody _did _say his country's food was bad. Then again, it could've been the burger he bought from some fast food chain when he had no choice a few nights ago.

How he got so paranoid as to buying a dozen different brands of pregnancy test kits was when he had been scanning the channels on his TV and had passed by an old American film, _Dzunyor_, where a very buffed up man got pregnant. It was what prompted Arthur to run to the nearest store and buy all the test kits he could find.

Now, back to his puking. It had seemed that he nearly made the loo his bedroom. It was hard for him to part from the toilet, it was like every time he smelt the in_toxic_ating aroma of his favourite English food, he had the urge to puke.

"Dammit." He cursed, grabbing a roll of fluffy tissue paper and pulling a handful to wipe his mouth with.

He flushed the toilet and leaned his back on the wall, breathing deeply. A thin layer of sweat covered him – how long had he been _living _in here? 'Here' being the bathroom.

"Good God." Arthur mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, "What the bloody hell am I gonna do now?"

It'd been three days since he'd known he was _pregnant_ and he kept it all to himself. Not even his faerie friends knew about it – _But with the way I just yelled at Alfred on the phone a few hours ago..._

Arthur face palmed himself. _I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Europe found out!_

He groaned to himself, he was a bit tired to stand up and crawl back under his blankets so he did some thinking.

_It's been quite sometime since I last had a biology lesson, but I'm certain that even after a thousand years the bodily functions of a person remain as is. Males have sperm cells. Females have egg cells. A babe is formed when a sperm and egg cell meet._

Arthur's eyes snapped open as the questions of the millennium dawned upon him.

"Good God! Have they discovered that cells can be homosexual? Is there such a thing as a gay sperm cell now? Did I turn them gay when I performed oral?"

_Are Alfred's seme cells – erm, sperm cells that delicious to turn my cells gay?_

"ARTHUR!"

The said man's heart jumped out of his rib cage and was stuck on his oesophagus from the sudden call – for teeth's sake, he lived alone! No one else made a sound but him!

"Are you all right?" Arthur felt the body heat that came from the person that just knelt in front of him.

"Y-You git!" Arthur gasped at the blue-eyed American, "What the deuce are you doing here in England?"

"I was worried about you!" Alfred answered, embracing Arthur. "And our baby!"

"Shhh!" Arthur gasped, jumping on Alfred to cover the American's mouth with both his hands. "You bloody arse, not so loud! Someone might—"

Arthur's eyes widened and while Alfred stared at his lover with worried and confused eyes—the Englishman puked all over his awesome heroic jacket.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the really short chapter – I'll try to make up for it on the next chapter. _Spoiler: There'll be some drama in the next chapter. _And I'll rant a bit: my Prussia birthday fic is late as heck because I wrote it on a notebook and I'm too busy to type it. (It's got a lemon, male!Hungary and Britannia Angel!) Um, Prussia fans, watch for it!

_Francis & Matthieu's version for "Big News" is also up! Next in line is Antonio & Lovino's!_

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** La tada~ chapter three with some drama! This is the first thing I've ever typed on my new laptop – and man, I can't believe I did that to – erm, I'm not going to spoil anything. Read on and you shall find out! **Don't forget to review, please! No flames but critique's are very much welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Crack, Plot What Plot, Male Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**The Big News: Alfred and Arthur"**

Alfred was leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded on his chest as he looked at Arthur puking his guts out on the toilet bowl. Ten minutes ago, the Englishman had even puked all over his favourite bomber jacket.

"Bloody hell," Arthur gasped out as he flushed the toilet. He wiped the spit on his mouth with the tissue Alfred handed him, "Thanks."

Alfred grunted in reply then moved out of the way as Arthur passed by him.

"Bloody hell," Arthur repeated and inhaled deeply once he was out of the bathroom. Behind him, Alfred was about to close the door but Arthur stopped him, "Don't!"

Alfred stopped abruptly and stared at the Englishman.

"Don't close that," Arthur said in a calmer voice, "I'll have to run back there anyway."

"Oh, okay." Alfred replied and pushed the door to open wider.

Arthur looked at Alfred, the normally loud American was strangely quiet for once – and where there should've been a huge assed grin was a frown. Looking at Alfred with a face like that didn't take even half a minute for Arthur mimic the expression.

Arthur had seen that face once before, that sad frown – it made his heart burn with anger, melt with sadness and break with confusion at the same time.

"Alfred, what is it?" Arthur blurted out a bit harshly.

Alfred shrugged and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Then he moved away towards the living room, leaving Arthur.

Arthur stared at Alfred's large back and glared, _what the hell is his problem?_

Then it hit him like a cannon ball on a sea skirmish. Arthur shook his head at the silliness of it all, he sighed with a small smile. He was getting worked up for nothing. Smiling, he went to the living room and saw Alfred by the fire place, looking at the framed photos placed there.

Quietly, Arthur snuck behind Alfred but didn't go with his plan to surprise the American since _it _was his fault in the first place – _well, not really. It's his fault I'm pregnant._

Arthur lifted his hand to tug on Alfred's sleeve, rehearsing an apology in his head but before he could even touch the American, he spoke.

"Do you want to abort that baby?"

Arthur's hand froze mid-air.

"W-What?"

"You heard me," Alfred said, turning to face Arthur. "Do you want to abort that?"

_That? THAT? Did he just call our—_

Arthur's hand moved to slap the taller man square on the cheek. "You heartless bastard!"

"Arth—"

"All _this_ just for throwing up on your bloody jacket?" Arthur continued as his fists shook in anger but he restrained himself from punching the American. "Get out of my country, you bloody arse!"

Arthur quickly turned and ran away, gritting his teeth as tears welled in his green eyes. _Heartless bastard!_

"Arthur!" Alfred called five seconds later after he'd snapped out of his shock from Arthur's slap. _Jesus. I'm the one who does the slapping in this relationship! Not the other way around!_

"Hey, hold on a second!" Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's arm to turn him around.

"What?" Arthur snapped, his voice a bit higher as he glared up at Alfred with a tear stained face. "I already told you to get the hell out of my country!"

"Arthur, let me explain—" Alfred said calmly but was interrupted by Arthur yanking his arm off of his hold and to his surprise, Arthur had kicked him on the gut afterwards.

Alfred grunted, clutching his torso more in shock than pain while Arthur used that chance to run up the stairs.

"Dammit," Alfred cursed as he watched Arthur run up the stairs.

_Dammit! If he locks himself in his goddamn room like a dramatic uke again, I swear, I'll break every frickin' door in all of England just so he can't have any doors!_

"Arth—"

"GAH!"

_THUD!_

Alfred's eye widened as his heart skipped two beats; a cold chill ran down his spine as he saw Arthur's unconscious form lying on the stairs.

_Oh shit._

**The End**

**Author's Note: **So, you can start hurling me with spears, burgers, kimchi, tomatoes, pasta and whatnot. OTL I can't believe I did that to dear Arthur. But don't worry! The next chapter will be better! I swear it will! Don't throw Ivan at me just yet!

**Erm... Please don't forget to review, still. O_o; J-Just don't flame me. Critique's fine, though!**

I swear, Arthur's not dead!

And I'm totally sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I offer my deepest apologies to the readers who've been waiting for an update for this fic. I know it took a long wait, I'm sorry. To make up for the long delay, I've uploaded both chapters four and five with ten other separate one-shots on one night. O_O **So, have fun reading and please, don't forget to review! No flames but critique's are very much welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Crack, Male Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**The Big News: Alfred and Arthur"**

His heart stopped beating and his body was frozen like ice. Or at least, that was how it felt for Alfred one minute ago when his beloved uke, Arthur Kirkland aka the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, laid motionless before him – of course, this was the result from said uke falling down from the flight of stairs.

Normally, the world's former superpower was stronger than that but Arthur hadn't been in tiptop shape recently.

Arthur, although obviously weaker in strength than his seme, was facing some bodily issues. To put it plainly, the English nation was pregnant with his seme's child and whatever his body cells did inside him, neither he nor Alfred knew but it was the only reason for Arthur fainting from falling down the stairs.

But of course, Arthur wouldn't have fallen off the stairs if it weren't for the world's hero, Alfred aka the United States of America.

Alfred, stiff as a rock, had come to realize another heart-wrenching fact: _Pregnant Arthur fell down the stairs._

"Holy shit."

He needed to call 911 ASAP.

Alfred patted himself like mad, trying to find his cell phone. When he finally did, just as quickly (and madly) he dialed 911. He pressed the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing anxiously waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello, this is 911—"

"YES!" Alfred gasped, "Dude, you've got to help me!"

"Yes, sir, that's our job. Please, remain calm and tell us what's wrong."

"My boyfriend—he-he fell down the stairs and now, he's not moving! I think I killed him!"

"Just calm down, sir. Now, I want you to take his wrist and see if there's still a pulse. Stay calm."

Alfred took Arthur's hand and tried to find the Briton's pulse.

"Is he cold or pale?"

"He's pale as ice, dude!"

"Uh-oh, now, that's quite bad, sir."

"I can't find the pulse!" Alfred gasped and leaned his head down to Arthur's mouth, "Ohmygod! I killed him! A-And the-the b-b-baby!"

"Excuse me?" The man on the line asked sharply. "Sir, what is really going on there?"

"He was pregnant!" Alfred cried loudly, "He was pregnant with our child and I killed them!"

"..."

"Sir, this is an emergency line! You should not drunk or crank call this number – or any emergency number – ever again!" The man snapped and the line went dead.

Alfred heard the tone and threw his cell phone, gathering the smaller man in his arms tightly as the tears tumbled down his cheeks.

"Arthur," He groaned, rubbing his cheek on the blonde hair. "I'm so sorry. I was such an ass. Christ. I've always been an ass–man! Dammit! Arthur, you gotta wake up! God! Please don't be dead!"

Not only did he put Arthur in danger but the baby as well. _Lord_. Alfred felt like his heart was forcefully ripped off of his chest by a crowbar or something.

"Why did this have to happen?" Alfred cried, he felt like breaking something or two. He was just so angry at himself.

"God, why?" Alfred asked, looking up with his tear stained face. "Please, please, don't take them away from me!"

"I know I'm not exactly pure or anything – but no one can live for more than a hundred years and staydamned pure. But I'm a hero and that's gotta count for something! I've done far more good to this world than not! I help maintain world peace with my country's military – we're always there to help those in need!"

Twitch. _What the hell...?_

"...thur's a really good guy! Uh, he might've been a pirate some hundred years ago raping, pillaging, killing and all that but he's – well, he's full of pride, too but that's what makes him cute!"

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Er, he's lusty, too but that's a good thing, ain't it?"

_What? I am not! Well, fine, may be I am but I'm not the one jumping like a bloody dog in heat! Wait, who the bloody hell is he talking to?_

"That aside, God, Arthur's a really great guy!"

_Finally! He actually realizes it now—_

"Okay, so he's the perverted ambassador but that's Francis' fault! Well, I don't really know who's fault it is but Artie isn't a bad guy! Most of the time!"

_What kind of bloody se–_

"He doesn't know if he's Catholic or not, but You've got to save him! Look, I don't know if he's just crazy or bored, but he claims to see faeries! Don't good, innocent people see faeries? If he really does see those things, then it's proof he's a good person!"

_Why, of course! Only the innocent and pure of heart can see faeries! And I'm _not _crazy or bored, dammit!_

"He's just bored out of his wits, he's old and is bored with the same old stuff in life. That's why he's into the cult and crap. But that's all fake and all – You and I know it, so have more pity on his clueless soul!"

_IT'S NOT FAKE! And I'm _not _clueless! For the love of all that is holy, I am not some damned clueless uke like those Italian brothers!_

"...say that Artie's got freakish tenacle-monster eyebrows that extend and molest people and stuff but God, that's so untrue! Lies, all of them!"

_Who the hell made up that crap?_

"His eyebrows are fucking – ehem, 'scuse me – huge as hel—heck and people just find 'em scary as shit or something, I don't know. But they're cute furry brows and not in anyway tenacle-monster-like!"

_...It's got to be Kiku. I'm positive it's him. No one else on this damned planet could think of something so—erm, or it could be Elizabeta, that closet pervert._

"...Please, God." Alfred sobbed and Arthur was surprised. "Arthur's taken good care of me all these centuries even though I was a brat – but I was a heroic brat, nonetheless. He's got a good heart, he's a good and _sometimes_ obedient uke but I don't mind him being hard-headed. I've loved him for more than 200 years and from that, we made a baby. Please... please... please... don't take them both away from me."

… _Two... Hundred... Crap..._

"Al..."

"I promise I'll take better care of Artie from now on!" Alfred vowed with heavy emotion as he grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Alfred,"

"I love him so much – I put up with couch stuffing and ink – I mean, scones and tea! I'll take care of him and our child, I swear, I will! So, please... don't take him away from me!"

"ALFRED!"

Alfred gasped and from the shock of it all, tossed Arthur from his arms making the Brit's head hit the stairs once more.

"Oh shit."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **Ehem. I seem to have grown a fond in hurting Arthur. I'm sorry. It will happen again the future, though. XD But I swear, he isn't going to die – it's not a humour fic if someone dies. Seriously.

So, before you click the next chapter button, please leave a review or critique. But no flames, please – don't even throw Ivan at me. Please, have pity. O_O

Oh, and some notes for this chapter:

It's not the original chapter four that I've written since that got deleted. Instead, this is bits and pieces of five versions of chapter four that I've written. I just slapped it in and got this – I don't think it's the best, but... my cousin (kiorikono123) forced me to a deadline. And I've missed the deadline but she's at some place with no internet, so she won't know I missed the deadline (which was last Friday). XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Things gets a bit tense now that our favourite couple has to deal with the pregnancy. Er... somewhat. XD Oh, and I'm thinking Arthur's gonna get castrated. Or would he...? O_o **So, have fun reading and please, don't forget to review! No flames but critique's are very much welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Crack, Male Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**The Big News: Alfred and Arthur"**

"Artie, I'm sorry!"

They were in the living room with Arthur sitting on the couch, putting an ice pack over the bump on his head. Alfred was kneeling on the floor, between Arthur's legs, with a pout. The American had carried him over here and practically slammed the ice pack on his head minutes early. Now, the large man was apologizing... or was trying.

Arthur was still angry at the man. It took a while for things to come back to him, but he remembered what happened prior to his falling down the stairs. The way Alfred was apologizing – he didn't really think he would be forgiven that easily, did he?

His pale hand slapping Alfred's tanned ones off his knees, "Don't touch me."

Hurt flashed on the American's face and Arthur wanted to punch that face.

He was furious at Alfred but he was angry at himself, too. Alfred had been such a bastard but _dammit_, Arthur couldn't bring himself to hate the man no matter what he did, even if that was to suggest an abortion.

Granted, it was quite strange – all right, it was _down right _strange – to be a _naturally _pregnant male. It was unheard of! Sure, there have been some studies and all that, but it gave fruit to nothing but theories and crap. This was a miracle for the both of them, Arthur thought and couldn't understand why Alfred wanted it gone.

"Artie," Alfred spoke softly and held Arthur's free hand with both of his own. "I'm sorry."

Arthur wanted to forgive him, he really did. But it hurt, it hurt him deep down. Call him girly – okay, not really – but he loved children and he'd wanted to raise children with Alfred. He'd even thought of making another fort, together with Alfred and then abandoning it, hoping it would end up like Peter.

A whirl of emotions flooded him, making him want to cry. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hand on the ice pack, he refused to cry in front of the git.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered softly, his hands cupping pale cheeks. He slowly leaned forward and before gently pressing his lips on Arthur's, he told him, "I'm sorry, don't cry."

The kiss was brief with no passion or lust, just tender love. It ached his heart causing the tears to stream down and he was unable to stop them from falling.

"I hate you," Arthur sobbed, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "Bastard. Get out! I'm keeping this child whether you like it or not! So, don't even try! J-Just get out and stay on your side of the pond!"

Arthur threw the ice pack on Alfred and pushed him away. He needed to bury himself under his blankets on his bed until he forced himself to forget Alfred – drinking alcohol was not an option now that he was pregnant. God, this was going to be hard.

"Arthur! Wait!" Alfred gasped, ignoring the ice pack that had hit him. "Arthur, listen to me!"

"I won't!" Arthur spat and tried to stand but Alfred pushed him back down, "Let go of me, you git!"

Arthur refused to listen and began struggling and kicking to be free. Couldn't the bastard see how hard this was for him? Couldn't he just leave him alone?

Alfred tried to restrain him and it seemed he was able to, for the next thing Arthur knew, he was lying on the couch with Alfred on top of him, trapping and locking him beneath his large body.

"Arthur," The American began and Arthur felt horrible all of a sudden. "Arthur...?"

Alfred's eyes slowly widened as he realized what was about to come—

_Oh, crap! Not agai—_

Alfred tossed the rag in the machine with his shirt. His pants had been spared, thankfully. He left the machine to do its job and went back to the living room where he left Arthur lying on the clean couch.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked, kneeling before Arthur.

Arthur looked at him with weary eyes before closing them, not saying anything.

"Arthur, we need to talk."

Arthur opened his eyes but only to glare at the American as he spat, "Do you want to castrate me now, too, for ruining your shirt? Just how you want me to get an abortion because I threw up on your stupid jacket?"

Alfred frowned at that, and dangerously, too. Now, he remembered where they had left off.

"Just hold on a minute!" Alfred exclaimed, obviously quite insulted at what Arthur had just said. "I never said that!"

"Now you're trying to deny it!" Arthur accused, sitting up. "Jesus, Alfred! What the—"

"All right, listen – and I fucking mean it!" Alfred barked but Arthur didn't flinch or seem affected. "You were the one who was ashamed of all this!"

"What?" Now, Arthur looked shocked.

Alfred no longer barked but the anger was still in his voice, "Not once did I say I wanted to have our baby aborted. Do you think I'd want to after stealing some plane from the Air Force and flying here over night?"

"Then why the hell did you bring it up?"

A sound similar to a growl came from Alfred before he answered heatedly, "Because of you! You were all, 'not so loud – somebody might hear'!"

Arthur was shocked. He faintly remembered saying that earlier but he never meant it in the way Alfred said. Did Alfred really think he was that shallow? That he was ashamed of them?

"A-Arthur?" Alfred gasped, not expecting the Brit to start crying again. "Holy sh—don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!"

"I... I wasn't ashamed, you lout!" Arthur sobbed, wiping away his tears with his wrists. "I... I... I was just scared! Dammit!"

"Scared...?" This caught Alfred by surprise, Arthur was... scared?

"Of course, I was! Who wouldn't be scared? I'm pregnant! I didn't know what to do! Males don't normally get pregnant! I don't know what's going on, I'm scared to go to anyone, to tell anyone – I was scared what you'd say, how you'd react... I want this so much, I'm scared."

Alfred didn't know what else he could do, he placed his arms around Arthur's shaking shoulders, holding him tightly. He'd been scared all this time and he'd been accusing him of being shallow. Dammit. He felt like kicking himself.

"I'm sorry." Alfred whispered, he didn't think apologizing was enough but there was nothing else he could say. "God, Artie. I really am an ass. I'm so sorry. Stop crying, please."

Oh, he tried, he really did but Arthur couldn't stop those tears. Alfred kissed his green eyes, murmuring to the Briton to stop. Soon, his lips found Arthur's and pressed against them. At first, it had been gentle then hungry and passionate.

"Al-Alfred," Arthur whispered breathlessly, wrapping his arms around the American's neck and pulled him down on the couch where they resumed where they left off.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: **This isn't the last chapter! :D There's still more to come! So, please send in your reviews so I'll be motivated to update! LOL. Anyway, thanks for the people who've read and reviewed thus far – and for putting up with the uber long wait. Thank you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Big News: Alfred and Arthur

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Warning: **Yaoi, Crack, Male Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Summary: **After a big misunderstanding that nearly caused them their baby and their relationship, Alfred decides to do some kissing up and makes breakfast for the mother-to-be.

* * *

Alfred woke up early the next morning and the first thing he did was to look at his companion. A gentle smile crept to his lips as he leaned down to kiss the Briton on the forehead.

It had been a wild day yesterday but thankfully, they were both fine now. He still felt like such an ass, though and looking at Arthur's peaceful sleeping form ate his heart. He had been that close to breaking the man completely and thank God, they were able to settle it quickly.

All his life he'd had Arthur and the sudden thought of a life without Arthur seemed like nightmare.

Alfred shook his head, shaking away that horrible thought. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, it read 9:41AM. His stomach growled and got out of bed albeit slowly to prevent Arthur from waking up.

He placed on his pants and quietly went out of the room, but he didn't close the door completely just in case any thing would happen to Arthur. He went to the kitchen determined to make breakfast for once. Arthur had always been the one cooking, and what an ordeal eating breakfast was when he did. Alfred never really cooked in Arthur's home unless for some reason, Arthur wasn't able to.

Now, for the American, breakfast would be some dozen pop tarts or stacks upon stacks of pancakes and a few glasses of coffee milkshakes but Arthur was such an old man when it came to breakfast. Alfred chuckled to himself as he got ready to start frying.

He was going to get on Arthur's good graces (as if he weren't all ready there) and make one hell of a proper English breakfast the stuffy man always made. Only that, his wasn't going to turn black.

* * *

Arthur woke up from smelling something that was similar to garbage. He sat up when the smell had gotten so strong and found Alfred grinning at him as he carried a tray of what looked liked an English breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Alfred greeted cheerfully and gestured to the tray, "I made breakfast!"

But no sooner had he announced it did Arthur zip to the bedroom bathroom and began puking his guts out. Quickly but carefully, Alfred placed the tray of food on the bed and rushed to Arthur's side.

"Take... Take it out!" Arthur gasped.

"What?" Alfred blinked, "Take what out?"

"The-the f-food." Arthur patted some tissue on his jaw, "It smells horrible – what the hell were you cooking, git?"

Alfred's jaw dropped, "What? I prepared a _proper_, I repeat, _proper _English breakfast! I even had the Food Network on and they were doing an English breakfast special! This is high grade food, old man!"

"I don't bloody care what it is," Arthur coughed, feeling something rise to his throat but he fought it down. "Just-Just take it out – good God, it smells horrible!"

Alfred was stunned as Arthur began to puke again then quickly scrambled to the bedroom and took the tray out back to the kitchen. So much for getting to Arthur's good side.

* * *

Arthur was in the living room as Alfred brought a tray of tea, setting the pot and the cup down on the coffee table. When he began to pour the Brit a cup of warm tea that he always loved, said Brit spoke the words Alfred thought he'd never hear. Ever.

"I want coffee."

"What?"

"I said, I want coffee. You know, the drink you always have."

Alfred stared at Arthur in shock, he'd been doing that too much today. The man who hated the sludge, or so he _used _to call it that, just insisted he wanted it! God, was the world coming to an end?

"Excuse me, Arthur." Alfred said, placing a hand on the older man's knee. "It seems my hearing's turned bad – now, let me get this straight. You want _coffee_?"

"A coffee milkshake would be better, though." Arthur said with a shrug. "And oh, some pancakes to eat, too. I want a pop tart, too but I don't think I have any. We should buy some later."

Alfred was rendered speechless but managed to say, "All right, I'll get it ready."

Oh God, did he actually break the man? Alfred shuddered, oh God.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **I like pancakes in the morning with milkshake. No, actually... I just like eating pancakes drowning in syrup. Well... I like the syrup more than the pancakes, though. XD *high fives Canada*

So, anyway, we're back to pointless humour in this fic. I'll throw in some drama later on again 'coz I love messing with pregnant!Arthur. It's the hormones, I tell you. They are so awesome. XD

**Please leave a review before you leave! But please, no flames! Critique's are very much welcomed, though! And if you've got any pregnancy tips or advices there for the couple, feel free to leave that in your review, too!**


End file.
